


Flowers for Xur

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, fluff between other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Sometimes you have to enjoy the little things; Even if your will its not your own.





	Flowers for Xur

**Author's Note:**

> The comeback of the rock hunter that now is also a gardening hunter. This time with some Xur action.

Xaaldreen took another look at the coin they were holding. It wasn’t bigger than the palm of their hand, it had a beautifully design, the shimmer of the gold starting to fade away; They could see their own, small, reflection on the greenish stone the coin had in its center. The hunter had a small pouch, almost filled with these, and they refused to spend them. From time to time they would pick any coin, and trace the overcomplicated but yet simple design with their finger. 

Their fireteam however, did not share the same enjoyment from examine the coins as them. Every other day, they will count the coins each of them had and proceeded to go pay a visit to the Agent of the Nine. The first times, they would invite them over, claiming that the seller had some exotic weaponary or even armor they would like. But Xaaldren always refused. After that, they stopped. The hunter was glad their teammates could find something they like with the seller, but they didn’t need such things. They were ok with their set of armor, with their old cloak. Their weapons had never fail them. They found more joy when the sun reflected its light into the strange coin. It make them smile. 

As it was expect that day, their team went off without them to see the one who they called Xur. Xaaldren wait for them back at the plaza in the Tower, leaning into the rail watching other guardians ships coming back home. 

“Why don’t you spend your coins Xaal?” Nephrite, their Ghost, suddenly asked, making herself comfortable in the inside of their hood. “Don’t you want a new cloak? Maybe a new gun! I know you deserve it more than any of these guardians”

Xaaldren remained in silence for a few seconds. “I like the coins better” They simply reply. “They are pretty”

Nephrite sigh. Her guardian was indeed a weird one. Not as weird as that ONE guardian that just straight went to fight the Hive the first days they were rezzed, and then slayed Crota, and then Oryx, and then...Nevermind. Xaaldren was- different from the other guardians, but she love them regardless. They were HER guardian after all. “Seems like your buddies are going to be busy” 

Xaaldren nodded. “Lunch?” 

“Steamed buns?” Her guardian’s eyes light up, nodding more enthusiastically, making Nephrite laugh. “Ok let’s go!” 

On their way out, the Hunter noticed the pillars at the base of the stairs. There was small patches of soil, as if someone wanted to put some kind of plant but, ultimately, forgot about it. They seem so gray and bare. 

“Xaaldren? Something wrong?” 

The Hunter shook their head.   
. . .   
At the market, while eating one bun while holding the bag with the other, Xaaldren took a small stroll. Many guardians were standing on the food stalls, eating and talking to each other. Some of them seem tired, with blackish eye bags under his equally tired eyes, other had smiles on their faces, laughing as hard as they could. It was all a mix of sounds and smells. The Hunter, certainly, liked this better than the quiet Tower. They were having a second bite when a small stall took their attention. They step closer, the seller, an old man give him a welcoming smile. On his table, were many trinkets, probably from the golden age. But that wasn’t what make them approach. 

It was the small potted flower. It was a long green cord, covered with small purple flowers, from its base to the very tip. They could see how other sprout were making its way from the dirt. 

“Lavander” the seller said, making Xaaldren look away from the plant. “From outside the city, far away from here. It took me a few tries to bloom this beauty, but it was worth it. Don’t you think?” Xaaldren nodded. “Not many guardians stop by. Do you like it hunter?” 

“Yes, I do” Xaaldren replied. 

The old man gave them a smile. “Tell you what hunter, I have a few other seeds along this pretty girl ones, and a book about gardening. I can sell them to you”   
The hunter did never took their glimmer faster than in that moment.   
. . .   
He read and re-read the book, day after day. It was not until they could probably recite the entire thing that they decided to plant their first seed. The small envelope read “fern”. They knew what a fern was, they had seen it on patrols, growing as if their world wasn’t plagued with enemies. Every day after that, the Hunter would check into the pot they planted the seed. They would check the temperature, the dirt, water it, and change the pot into a place with more sun or more shadow. After a few days, tiny green leaves appear. 

Xaaldren was happy.

After the fern grew a bit more, Xaaldren decided it was better for it to be on a bigger place. And they knew a perfect place. 

Guardians and Vanguard alike, watched in silence as the awoken hunter dug a hole into the pillars planters, placing a green fern on it, covering up again and then leave. Nobody question them, non-tried to stop them. And didn’t question as every other month, they would come back, this time with a different plant or flower, and put those in a different pillar, until just one was left empty.   
. . .   
Xaaldren had bought a special pot for the lavender. It a simple, clay pot that someone in the past had painted purple and gold waves into it, make it prettier yet still simple. They anxiously placed the seeds on the soil, then they waited. 

And just as the other times, Xaaldren placed the full grown lavender into the last empty pillar. The purple flowers drop into the stone, making itself home. It wasn’t until they fireteam came back from their shopping day that the hunter noticed the strange symbol on the same pillar. 

They could only read “IX”  
. . .   
Lavender is easy to take care. But Xaaldren liked to make sure all their plants were ok, early in the morning they would step in the plaza, gardening tools in a bag to check every single one of them. Usually the plaza at those hours were almost empty, with only a few guardians and of course the vanguard, around. 

However, when Xaaldren came for the daily check, a person was standing in front of the lavender pillar. 

Just…Observing. It was like this strange person –dressed head to toes in black, carrying a big backpack on their back- could feel their presence as they turn around to see them. Xaaldren step back. This person face, well this person lacked a face. It was all dark in the place where eyes, nose, mouth should be. If the hunter look at them still, they could see movement, as if there was something there, like tentacles. They could only see their eyes, yellow and shiny like a cats. 

“Don’t fear Guardian” They said. “Im only, admiring this before my duty” 

“Your duty?” Xaaldren ask, walking closer to this individual, putting their gardening back in the floor near the pillar. 

“Im Xur, agent of the Nine” He introduced himself. “I sell guardians like you, very value engrams.” Xur explained as he watched the hunter take out what it looked like a strange thermometer. “I had seen many guardians, but I don’t recall seeing you” 

Xaaldren placed the thermometer into the soil, then faced Xur, they were almost the same height. “Im Xaaldren Xuruhn” they said sticking their hand toward the Agent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” 

Xur stared at the hunters hand then the guardian themselves. Nobody had ever introduced to him in such polite manner. Unsure he squeezed the hunter’s hand. After the introductions he, then again, looked back at the flowers. “Such a pretty flower” he said carefully touching one of the sprouts. “The color of the Nine too”

“You put that strange symbol in the pillar?” Xaaldren asked as they water the other plants, the lavender was just fine. 

“That I do” Xur reply “For guardians to known when Im here” The Agent stared at the other plants. They were healthy, colorful. “I assume you take care of them” The hunter nodded. “A noble job you are doing” 

Xaaldren put away their tools, hanging the bag around their shoulder. “You like them?” 

Xur wasn’t sure. After all his will didn’t belong to him no more but at the Nine. Could he say he liked the flowers? Or it was the Nine who did? Strange thing to have in mind. Like something so vain yet so beautiful. The Nine wouldn’t appreciate this. “I do”   
. . .   
When the lavender fade away, Xaaldren would stop by the old man’s stall, to buy more. Sometimes more lavender, others bright orange poppies or pure white chrysanthemum. When the seller didn’t have any more seeds, Xaaldren would pick some wild ones when they were out in a patrol. The Towers planters were never empty. Some other guardians even started to take care of them when the hunter couldn’t. 

Everything stayed the same, except for one thing. 

Guardians didn’t noticed at first, and if they do, they never really pointed at it. It was mention in passing conversations or lunch breaks. But that was it.   
The days when Xur was in the Tower, the pillar he would mark down, will always have lavender. There could be another flower in the same planter, but the purple flowers didn’t missed a day.

Some guardians swear that the Agent of the Nine would be there, beside the flowers before going to his usual spot in the Tower. He didn’t have a face, but they swear on their graves he seem to be enjoying himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fun writing this one; Its taking a bit longer than I wanted to finish my other fics, so have this one for now!   
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
